The Teacher
by Aileen Johnson
Summary: It is about a young boy named Yugi Motto and his history teacher! What will happen to them both?
1. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(I WOULD LIKE TO THANK SAINGIRL101 ****AND ORNVINGE ****FOR HELPING ME GET TH****E****S****E**** IDEA****S**** AND I HOPE THAT YOU WILL ALL ENJOY IT)**

Chapter One (Again) - The Teacher

Yugi gazed at the clock watching as time idly went by. He couldn't understand why his history teacher was late until he realized the door pushed open revealing an almost identical twin to him. He gasped in horror trying to hide his sudden shock but when he saw the teacher walk over to the desk he knew immediately that he was either a sub or the new teacher that Mr. Karnarvan was talking about.

The classroom grew silent. Not a resonance was heard from them but something was just not right. And after objecting himself for a couple of seconds the new teacher turned to the audience.

"Good Morning class I am going to be your new history teacher for the rest of the year. My name is Yami and I would like you to treat me with respect" and with that he turned to write the assignment on the board.

Yugi couldn't control his heart. It was beating fast and he couldn't stop it. He busied himself with the book work but he couldn't stop staring at this stranger. He was interested in him, Interested in getting to know this perfectly shaped male that was now going to be his instructor.

Yami turned to face the audience and grinned slightly which brought a very deep blush to Yugi's face but he hid it with the textbook that he had. "Well class you can start by reading pages 233-240. It's not that much reading so I am sure you can handle it. This is basically going to be an easy week until I get the papers I need".

Yugi's amethyst eyes stared hard into crimson's that were already taken gazing at the papers on the desk. He looked unprepared but was capable of handling a challenge.

Yugi really wanted to get to know this stranger so he did the only thing he knew how. "Uh teacher I have a question?"

The teacher immediately, looking up from his desk, motioned him to come closer and with that Yugi rose and carried his very stumbled legs up and over to him.

The teacher leaned down next to him. Almost to the point where Yugi could smell his intoxicating spices. Infatuated by the smell he almost felt like he was in paradise until the sounds of a deep baritone voice disrupted him. "Yugi you said you had a problem?"

Yugi blushed "Yeah I Uh….. I had a problem with this part right here. It just doesn't make sense"

Yami gazed at the sheet scanning his eyes across every word and detail but something was distracting him. He couldn't concentrate on the writing. Nothing was making sense and he knew it was this boy.

"You'll have to come after class so I can tell you……..other wise I won't be able to explain it.

There was no rejection to this statement and without so much of a second thought Yugi agreed.

And that was the end of that subject until the time finally ceased to an approach of the dismissal bell.

The class flooded out in all sorts of directions but two people lingered behind. One was Yugi, of course, and the other was none other than Tea Gardner.

She was classified as the school perfectionist. Everything about her was flawless. Her eyes, her figure, her skin, and even her personality was one all guys would fall for. But to Tea this teacher had caught her eye.

Yugi saw her from the corner of his eye and sighed. Out of all people that had to stay behind it would have been her. He squinted his eyes in anger but walked up to the desk where he was greeted by an all too friendly teacher.

"Yugi ah there you are" Yami stated making him sit at his desk.

Skeptical at first Yugi agreed and he clutched to the chairs armrests.

"T-Tea Gardner I presume"

Yami stated turning around to bring a flustered Tea into view.

"Y-Yes sir I was wondering i-if maybe you can also give me some tutoring lessons on this chapter because I heard you telling Yugi that he could come in after class."

Yami frowned sadly but nodded his head in approval.

"Yes you may come but I won't be starting them until next week so you'll have to come then"

All too happy about this she retreated out of the room thanking him as much as she could before she left.

Yami seemed to be pretty upset about this and rolled his eyes turning back to Yugi.

"Now tell me what you were talking about Yugi and I may be of some assistance to you."

Yugi stared deep into his crimson orbs and remained breathless until he figured out that he needed the oxygen to breath.

"This part right here" He pointed to a paragraph that was all too familiar to Yami.

It was speaking about Egypt and its ancient background, about all the pharaohs and rulers who remained powerful in those decades.

Yami was into the conversation about history on the ancient past but Yugi seemed to have grown bored (or was it boring to him) he couldn't tell. He wasn't even focused on the subject. His main target was this gorgeous man in front of him. And to make matters worst he kept on getting grins as if Yami knew what he was thinking about.

"So Yugi tell me what is your life like?"

Yugi was obviously confused by this and looked up from the text that was right in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Family in general you know who do you live with……………… any parents?"

Yugi grew uneasy and began to fiddle with his fingers entwining them into each other as he gazed at the tile flooring that now happened to be interesting.

He wasn't one to be onto the hot seat with questions so he thought it would be polite to answer even if it wasn't pleasing.

"W-well my parents died when I was young. The only person I have left is my grandpa but he is hardly ever around."

Yugi's voice sounded one of dear sorrow and Yami took note of this.

"Yugi where does he go? Do you know where?"

Yugi shook his head. "He always tells me that it's top secret. I never get to know about anything he is doing."

Yami frowned in disagreement as he gazed up to see that Yugi was no longer staring at him. This only made Yami feel more sorrow. This poor innocent boy had never experience _**"love".**_ Nobody was there for him to lend a hand on times of triumph or in times of sincere comforting.

"Yugi if you ever need someone to talk to you can always come to me and talk. It is not healthy for you to keep emotions like this bottled deep down. It can make you sick" Yami said in a very sincere voice for this boy. And it was basically the first time that Yugi ever had someone who cared.

He agreed and even though he didn't really know this stranger he gave him a heart filled hug.

"Thank you so much"

* * *

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT DON'T LOSE FAITH! SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THIS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOONER AND A LOT FASTER THAN LAST TIME! THANK YOU ALL WHO WILL READ THIS AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW!

Chapter Two…………………..

_**"This is not so much an argument, **__**Yami**__**. It is a state where I feel as though we cannot be together. You are going your way and I am going mine. There is just no communication or love between us anymore. It died the day you got into teaching. We are better separated and out of distractions."**_

These were the last unspoken words that were so deceitfully said before the fine brunette, also known as Seto Kaiba, left; Slamming the door louder than expected echoing throughout the run down walls of his apartment.

The silence and the betrayal was his flaw as Yami fell so unconsciously to his knees, weeping at the sorrow that now filled his already broken soul.

_Distractions?__ As if he was a distraction_.

He could no longer bring up enough courage to stand on his own two feet so he curled into himself pulling his body as far as the corner of his dark dingy room.

But the quietness that shrouded his very mind began his imaginings of his young adolescent student. One who was strikingly identical but so sweet and innocent. His amethyst eyes and his pale feminine skin that was unnatural for a male boy to carry but so rare to find such a higher stature of beauty.

His longing deepened into lust as he ran his unfriendly fingers up his nicely toned chest. He was ever so slowly progressing down before a faint knocking could have been heard. Stopping briefly he arched his self up heading towards the door where he cautiously opened the restraints that restricted him from seeing the arrival.

Surprised to say the least he was greeted with the exact pair of eyes that he had been longing for. It was Yugi who was soaked to the bone by the apparent rain that had just brewed.

"H-hey Yami………………uh may I come in?"

It took Yami just a few seconds before he blurted out with no thought a come in tone.

Pleased to hear this Yugi stepped forward and to his dismay was leaving wet spots all over the floor.

"I am so sorry for coming in like this but I need to talk to you.

Yami smiled and led him to the couch where he sat down beside Yugi.

"What is it you are to trying to tell me?" The concern in his voice was of a higher force as he eyed the amethyst boy with his sharp crimson orbs

Yugi gazed down defeated that he was actually talking to this intoxicating man but he also knew that he had to say.

"W-well I wanted to say that…………………"

He was about to say when he was stopped by the front door slamming open to reveal a rather unpleased brunette man.

"KAIBA!" Yami growled getting up from his seat.

Popppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppopooppo

Well I hope you all aren't too disappointed. The other chapter will be up tomorrow but make sure that you all are watching for it. I have to end this one short because of family problems that are occurring right now! Don't take pity for the next chapter will be twice as long I promise so stay tuned or watched whatever you want to say! Please review anyway!


	3. Chappie 3

Chapter Three-

"Yami you have no idea what you have just done."

Kaiba's tone was less than concerned as he carried his stride over to the two.

Yami was in no mood for seeing Kaiba and so stood his ground.

"Kaiba I will make this perfectly simple……………………… You are to get the fuck out of my house or you are to get lost and never come back!" His voice was far from patient as he remained in front of Yugi.

"So this was the little bitch that you were banging behind my back!

Confused by this sudden accusation Yami arched an eyebrow.

"Kaiba how can you say that when we were together! Or is that the reason you broke up with me…………………………..because you thought I was cheating……………………….. scoffs Boy you are pretty pathetic for a CEO of some big corporation."

"It's Kaiba Corp. Geek get it right!"

A sinister laugh had escaped from Yami's lips as he made his way over to Kaiba.

"Why in the name of gods have you come back?" Yami hollered growing slightly inpatient that Kaiba was driving him insane. And by the fact that he had broken up with him and was now in his own way trying to get back into his life.

"My little school teacher……………………….Don't you know. You seem to know a lot about things in general but you can't figure out why I have come"

Yugi watched the two argue but found it slightly disturbing that they were both males but for some apparent reason it turned him on. If Yami was Kaiba's boyfriend then he would love to see a romantic hookup again with lust all through out their bodies.

And to think that he would love to join the two of them with a certain someone he had been trying to get to know. But deep down he felt a strong connection as if he did know him in another life. Passing the thought away he sat back down on the couch.

"KAIBA WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

Kaiba sneered and leaned against the almost non existent wall.

"No need to shout I am right in front of you" Kaiba retorted gazing into Yami's crimson orbs so playfully. He was trying to drive Yami to the extreme but Yami seemed to be getting pissed off.

"Yami words right now cant explain the humiliation I have put you through right now but be cautious that this moment is not the last."

And with that said he turned and walked out.

_**'Pretty soon my little Yami you will know why and what I exactly want from you! You must be a fool to think that there was love between us…………………………………………………..we are two business men and two halves of a whole who bend and break the rules of humanity but in the end you will get **__**whats**__** coming'.**_

Yami huffed and sunk to the chair bearing his anger and trying to calm himself.

"Yami I think I should go but I will talk to you tomorrow seems as though I will see you there.

I am sorry if I have come at a bad time"

Yami turned to him and smiled. "Yugi your arrival is never a bad time. Perhaps we can discuss things tomorrow and you can tell me what you were trying to say before all this chaos happened."

Yugi nodded and got up from his seat and began heading to the door.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then. That's if I don't catch a cold" He teased running out.

"WAIT YUGI IF YOU WANT I CAN GIVE YOU A RIDE!"

There was a faint chuckle heard in the distance as Yugi yelled back.

"NO THAT WONT BE NECESSARY I ONLY LIVE DOWN THE STREET!"

Yami smiled inwardly and closed the door softly staring at the now empty house. His moment with Yugi was interrupted by something so confusing. He still didn't understand why Kaiba came but he figured it had something to do with his corporation.

Thinking nothing of it he headed upstairs where he was greeted to the bathroom that lay just to the left of him.

"Mmmmmm that sounds nice" and he got into the shower and let the water absorb onto his flesh as he soaked himself till every part of him was clean.

During the whole scene he began his imaginings once again about Yugi but then he thought about the incident.

"What if he hates me? He now knows that I am not normal but now he doesn't think of me the same how is this going to work? Wait…………………………….. He didn't act differently. He seemed to still want to talk to me. Oh who am I kidding I'll just sleep on this and then find out in the morning."

And with that he snuggled into the cold silky sheets and turned out the light not even taking a few seconds to be out in a deep dream of things past reality.


	4. Chapter 4

HIYA EVERYONE!!!! (LOL) Well here is the fourth chapter that you all have been waiting for!!! And In case you're wondering yes everything is working out!!! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!!!and just a random question who has read the _**book **____**DEATH BE NOT PROUD BY JOHN GUNTHER!!!!**_

If you have please tell me if you haven't still please tell me????

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Four…

"When you look into my eyes you see an innocent child.

When you touch my skin you feel an embrace but when you gaze into my soul you'll see a longing…

What can I do to get his attention""""

Yugi had pondered every single feeling he had towards Yami and after just leaving from his house he was turned on. Every fluent word that rolled off his tongue was enough to send waves of pleasure down his body.

And today he had no idea how he was going to act. His teacher had no idea of his hidden love and on top of that every one knows how they act around a certain guy or girl of interest. (XD)

Casually making an effort to leave on time he was stopped by all of his friends who had been waiting for their walk to school.

"Hey Yugi!!" they each shouted in unison but it was Tea who stood out from the rest. Her eyes flared with deep ocean blue eyes gazing deceitfully at Yugi.

"Shall we go then?" Yugi gulped not wanting to stay under the containment of her fierceness.

Each of them nodded and followed after one another not proceeding with further comments.

They could only hear their unrushed footsteps as they declined closer and closer to their destination.

(Yami's P.O.V) (TEEHEE HEE)

Through morning complaints and frustration Yami had awoken and was now heading out the door.

Out of all days to be late he had to choose today.

With quick haste he ran as fast as he could but in his attempts crashed into someone what had never been there a moment ago.

"AH!"

"Aw Yami is that you? You should be more careful" the man said sneering at his verbal appearance.

Yami ended up having to do nothing because this stranger picked him off the floor as if he was no heavier than a loaf of bread.

Startled by this Yami looked up and was frustrated to see Kaiba holding him bridal style.

And what made it even worse was the fact that no matter how hard his mind told him to run his body remained lifeless and unnerved.

"Well it looks as if you are glad to see me………..is it true" Kaiba's azure blue eyes gazed so passionately as if he was telling his whole innocence right there.

"Kaiba…….w-what do you want from me?" Yami questioned finally knocking some sense in to his figure as he pulled away.

"Out of everything we have been through together you are trying to leave me?"

"Kaiba there is nothing left of us…we are going our own ways just like you said"

Kaiba thought sincerely for a moment and then turned to Yami and stared at him deeply.

"You are right we are going our separate ways"

"Yes we are now please I am going to be late. If you let me go I can get on with life."

Shocked at these unjustified words Kaiba flared and stormed away.

He had bigger things to worry about then hurt his lab rat.

Yami sooner or later was going to understand really clearly what was going to happen.

(Yugi's P.O.V)

They finally reached the doors to the school ground and were not all that thrilled.

Tristan unfortunately didn't have the same beginning class so he ended up going his own way but the others continued their journey onwards.

"Yugi are you going in afterwards for tutoring? Tea snapped viciously to Yugi who in returned looked puzzled by her out burst.

"U-uh Tea that isn't till next week… and I doubt he wants to come in early"

"Well I would love to help you sooner if you simply cant wait about an education" Yami interrupted from behind looking adorably cute in his position.

Yugi blushed but quickly turned away as he stared at the iron doors.

There was no way he was going to say no and with a nod they ended up in the classroom.

Well here is the fourth chapter the next one will be up shortly please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah I know I don't have an excuse for being totally completely LAZY!!!! But I will make one thing clear everyone who reads this should play KINGDOM HEARTS 1 & 2!!!!! --------completely random I know but I spent my first week of vacation being sick and playing those games!!!!! Not fun having a cold but fun to play the games!!!!

Well any who I would like to thank all my reviewers for helping and for commenting……….IT WOULDN'T BE THE SAME WITH OUT YOU ALL!!!! KUPKAKES GO OUT FOR ALL MY FANPEOPLE!!!!! (LOL)

And as for my randomness throughout this story I fear that since I have been bottled up with out humor I will try and put some in cause I know I have neglected that so far……….. Although ummmmm………yeah on with the story of my delayed update!!!!!! AND DANG YOU LAZY PEOPLE!!!!!!! (TEEHEHEHE THAT MEANS ME!!!!)

!!!!!!!!!!AND IF ANYBODY WAS WONDERING ABOUT THE ITALICS OF THE OTHER CHAPTER I AM SORRY I FORGOT TO GET IT OFF SO TECHNICALLY IT IS NOT A DREAM OR A MEMORY OR ANYTHING IT ACTUALLY DID HAPPEN??????? IF THAT MAKES SENSE?????)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER FIVE……

"Class I admire everyone's enthusiasm about positive attitude that is why I have scheduled for the last thirty minutes of class to be absolutely free time... hmmmm…yeah free time!" Yami said sounding completely unsure if it was the right thing to do. And besides from the class being twice its normal size meant more trouble.

Tea seemed immediately confined and she had to express her feelings.

"OH COME ON YAMI!!! I came here for an education not simple house play. And I demand that today not be. You can have your guy's free time when I am away or sick."

Joey scoffed "Hey Tea that could be arranged if you want to settle this outside. We'll make sure that you are away"

And after the comment snickering was being echoed throughout the classroom and Yami couldn't help but grin.

"Your right tea this is a place for learning. And I agree we shall finish our lessons of today. Is that alright"

Tea nodded which caused complaining and angered behavior on her part for her stupid stubbornness about school.

"Now if we may continue please open you books to pg.23 and begin all section reviews until pg.39 if you have any questions just ask. And those that wish to mess around will deal with me so on with your studies."

Procrastination was the first key to what Yami was witnessing. There were mindless students who were digging in there back packs and messing with their hair instead of immediately diving for the success of the pages that were so finely constructed together. And behind Tea only a couple of desks was Yugi who didn't look so thrilled either. His gaze was locked out the window staring at the world's nature that seemed to be limited to him. Almost restricted and this caused Yami to think.

"Mr. Yami, if I may, ask a question?" Tea added suddenly taken out of her book and now focusing every bit of stupidity towards Yami.

"Well you just did ask a question but another one cant hurt can it." He knew he wasn't going to get her to come to him so he strode firmly over to Tea.

"What is it Mrs. Gardner and if you don't mind me asking just call me Yami."

Tea smiled "Of course. Now about this whole section, you can't expect me to find the ruler of a third dimension if it doesn't even exist. It's highly unlikely that other dimensions subside in our universe. I am way much smarter to fully understand what the text is asking. And if you defy my knowledge than I must surely see to it that higher action is taken."

Yami stared with unbelieving doubt that this girl was never going to understand more than her mere third grade comprehension. "Tea do you really think we are the only humans on this universe?"

"Sure I do. We are the only beings that lurk on this planet. And I am defiantly not going to stay here where education levels are low. That is why I have so much of a fond advantage for you. CHUCKLES you are actually willing to change school rules for the mere laughter. But Mr. Yami that is not how things work with me. Get the education done first and then we shall see to it that humor is added"

"Tea just skip the question and we shall discuss it later" Yami added turning away from the peering competitive eyes that were now interested in discussing anything to get them out of their work. Even Yugi looked upon for any consideration but Yami avoided his luring eyes not wanting to face guilt.

"How can you expect me to just simply leave the question blank? Then I'll get it marked wrong and that is fewer decimal points for me.

"JUST SKIP IT!" Yami blurted with frustration.

It wasn't long before the bell had rang for class to be dismissed again and to tell you the truth Yami couldn't be more happier.

Everyone immediately scurried out but he knew Tea would delay her departure.

"Tea if I may ask again why do you have so much…… never mind please I am way to busy to deal with any other comments you have so I will see you after school okay."

Although he really didn't have any other things he helped Tea leave the classroom by giving her an unfriendly push out the door.

"She is annoying isn't she?" Yugi asked causing a slight jump on Yami's part.

"Yugi what are you doing here?"

"Well, while you were getting rid of the second teacher I slipped behind your desk to avoid detection. I wanted to talk to you before she came in for tutoring. Then I would never be able to ask you the things I had been meaning to for so long now"

Yami chuckled "Has it really been that long?"

"If you're counting seconds than yes" Yugi added grinning playfully.

"Okay ask away"

"You don't mind if it is personal questions? You know about you. Since you are my teacher I want to know something else about your life instead of the rumors I usually hear"

"And what is that" Yami interrupted seeming somewhat disturbed.

"That teachers have boring lives and basically don't do anything. I know you are different. Your personality and your teaching skills are somewhat unusual than what I have seen from others."

Yami pondered and smiled reassuringly. "Well there is not really much to say about me. I can hardly remember my true past…I have forgotten it…or so it feels"

"You mean you remember nothing?"

Yami nodded. "I can't remember anything…it is a complete blur"

"Than who was that brunette haired man what's his face…..uh…Ka-……KAIBA!!!"

Yami sighed so deeply that Yugi knew once again something was troubling him. "Tell me… whatever it is I won't care"

"Ka…..Kaiba to me is or was my… my" Yami began but was interrupted this time by Yugi.

"He is you're or actually was your boyfriend…. I know but that is something you shouldn't be ashamed of" Yugi began sounding somewhat afraid and ashamed of talking about this, seems as though he had developed a slight obsession for his teacher.

"Yugi I want to be completely honest with you. That is why I am answering your questions. And yes Kaiba was my ex-boyfriend but I feel as though he is something else. He is not his normal being period."

"What do you mean?"

"He is shrouded by something evil in his heart or is being controlled by someone."

"Y-Yami p-please don't think about him and think about……" Yugi began but trailed off.

Yami smiled "about?" he added slowly decreasing the space between them.

"About m-me" Yugi stated relieved that he had gotten what he was trying to say out.

"I will" and the space between them vanished and their lips were locked together.

Yugi immediately moaned and realized in horror what he did.

Yami just took this as an advantage and led him to the desk where he laid him upon it. And starting his competitiveness he climbed on top of Yugi and began to passionately kiss his neck with slow easy motions.

"Y-Yami s-someone is g-going to see" Yugi didn't want to bare those words but he couldn't stop. And his emotions were getting to him. For tears that were of sheer happiness and longing fell down his pale cheeks.

"Yugi did I hurt you? Please forgive me……I don't want to see you hurt"

"N-No! Yami you didn't hurt me."

"Than why are you crying?"

"I feel as though I have waited for you for so long. I have dreamed of someone just like you in all my fantasies but I never expected you to be real. I- I don't want to lose you for I am afraid that if I open my eyes than you will be gone. This is a dream I know it is" Yugi said trying to hold back the tears but they fell like torrents down his cheeks.

"Yugi this is real and I am. And if you don't believe I will show you" Yami stepped closer and wiped his tears away with his thumbs and tenderly brought him into his embrace and for the second time their lips were locked together again."

Yugi felt the sensation growing on him and he knew he was going to have a hard on from him so he pulled away. "Y-You are real! You are no fairytale"

Yami nodded "I am…. And soon going to be everything you ask me to be but at the wrong place."

Yugi arched an eyebrow wiping away the tears that still declined to stop.

"We are in school and I am afraid to say that we must leave or else someone will see us. But Yugi… I am extremely glad you told me how you felt. It makes you and me more special"

Yugi smiled and didn't care to give him a hug and be soaked up into his exotic aurora one more time.

" I will see you later I guess than"

Yami nodded and for the first time in his life he felt heartbroken to see someone he loved have to leave"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WELL I HOPE THAT WAS ENOUGH AND SOMETHING WORTH MY LAZYNESS!!!! TEE HEE HEE! GOSH I WANT TO SMACK TEA! TECHNICALLY I WANT TO HIT HER AND BEAT HER AND AND!!! NEVERMIND TO RATED. WELL THIS HAD A LITTLE ACTION AND THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE ACTION AND WE WILL ALL GET ALONG JUST FINE!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!

O.O I AM SOO EVIL!!!

POPTARTS FOR PRESIDENT YA'LL I'M OUTTIE!!!!! ---------------MY SALUTATION!!!! CLOSING!!

P.S YOU ALL SHOULD LISTEN TO UTADA HIKARU- SANCTUARY AND ROUGUE WAVE- EYES WHILE WRITING. THESE WERE MY TWO INSPIRATIONS OF THIS STORY!!!!

AND THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS WHO HAVE HELPED ME …..

_**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

See I told everyone that I was lazy but do they believe me? No I think not. Just kidding but I am going to give a very big thank you to Emily Christensen who had made me realize that I had a good story going and stopped. Some of the ideas I had I believe I have forgotten but don't worry. It will still be one worth reading, I hope. Well enough of my blabbering because I could go on forever with a million reasons why I decided to chicken out. Though I did open my eyes, so here's the story. **And thank you for everyone who had stuck with me and kept on reading!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Six

The rest of the school hours had been one of long, torturous boredom. Yugi couldn't even describe how exhausted he felt from listening to non important lectures. It got to the point where he was about to rip his hair out if someone mentioned something as stupid as school again. (If that makes sense? )

He casually walked down the hallways that appeared to be getting emptier. Except for the few lingering students you would have thought the school had been deserted.

"Yugi! How great it is to see you again? And where do you think you are going?" came the shrill voice of Tea who seemed hard set on making Yugi fear her if he so much as got in the way between her obvious affection for their new teacher.

"U-uh I was about to get my tutoring lessons. Why, what about you?" Yugi answered in a hushed tone. Thoughts about the morning class made him shudder as realization hit him hard. He couldn't love his teacher? First of all he was a guy and second of all, if anybody found out about their relationship total chaos would break out. Plus Tea would do anything to make sure that it was publically announced. She must have known he was also interested in the arrival of the man who stole his heart in less than 48 hours.

Sighing in complete defeat he turned continuing his way towards his destination.

"Yugi, where are you going?" Tea asked again meaning to make him understand just the game she was playing but was rather shocked to hear his reply this time.

"I AM GOING HOME" he spat slamming open the iron door and disappearing. He knew Yami would wonder but he wasn't going to deal with that now. He would have to tell him what he just learned even if it meant crushing his heart. He couldn't help but feel his own slowly weakening.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo



Yami was in his room organizing what had become of his desk. He chuckled silently knowing it was only going to get worse. His day had gone quite frustrating due to the student's inappropriate behavior throughout the class. None was as appealing as his first period which had that amethyst angel in it. He felt content that he didn't lose what Kaiba had thought he did. Just seeing Yugi for the first time when he walked into the classroom was enough to stop his heart.

It was love at first sight and there wasn't a thing he thought about until Tea burst through the door. It caused a flinch from Yami as he spun around to see her playfully waving.

"Oh Yami… I have bad news. Yugi said he couldn't come because he didn't want to. You were a waste of his time and he made that pretty clear when he stormed away in anger. Something about your feelings that were distracting him." She said not knowing that, that was part of the reason Yugi really left.

Yami couldn't tell if it was because Tea knew about Yugi's love or it was the fact that he didn't care for Tea and she secretly knew something. He felt hurt at her words but he didn't know if they were sure.

"Tea if you are here for tutoring I told you I can't do it. It was scheduled for next week and that is when I will start it. I am not organized and I don't have the time right now" He lied getting up from his desk to toy with her plan.

"B-but you said you were. Even Yugi was going to come before he realized whatever he did in his brain" She blurted slamming her fists on the desk.

"I would have told you both the same thing if he appeared. I meant that sarcastically when I wanted you to come in early. I just don't have the time" He said once again showing her to the door that he exited from leaving her behind to leave this place and find what had exactly happened to Yugi.

If he hurried maybe he would catch him on the street before he made it to his home.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know this chapter was sort of blah but I have to get the ideas organized for the next one. Trust me when Yugi tells Yami what had just occurred it will be worth reading. Which happens to be in the next chapter I am going to write. So I will update again and do so until I finish the story. DON'T LOSE HOPE! READ AND REVIEW AND THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN FOR STAYING WITH ME! YAMI KISSES TO EVERYONE!


	7. Chapter 7

Yugi had made it halfway down the street when he heard the sound of a horn just a few feet away. He knew who it was deep down and didn't want to face him. It was too much for him to handle. He had to tell Yami that there was nothing going on. Whatever his teacher felt was his own personal opinion. Yugi was not interested.

Upon thinking all these thoughts Yugi could feel his heart aching with new found pain. Since when did he care so much about a stranger? He hardly new the guy and Yugi was making it seem as if they had history.

Pushing all emotions he walked faster until the quickened sound of footsteps rushed behind and turned him around. It was a sudden motion and Yugi glanced as fast as he could to the ground. The floor was more interesting than this hidden god.

"Yugi, didn't you hear me call? What is wrong?" Yami rushed trying to even out his breathing from his run to and from his car.

There was no way he was going to answer. Yugi was at a loss for words. What was he going to say to this man? When he tried to turn and head away Yami's grip tightened. He obviously wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"U-um I don't know how to tell you this Yami, I mean teacher… we are of two different worlds. You are my instructor, and I am your student… nothing more. What you thought was wrong before. I don't know what message you got across but I will no longer come and do tutoring if you are there alone with me. I'm sorry it has to be this way" and with that Yugi took off running. His eyes were brimmed with tears and his heart was racing faster than anything ever before. He was in love. And was in deep if he was in torture and in pain from telling him a white lie to keep him safe and out of danger. He didn't want to hurt him. It was the truth and he didn't want Yami knowing why because he would have gone through every boundary to break it.

Sadness, Confusion, and the ability of a broken heart was what sparked more deterioration. Had Yugi actually spoke his mind? The truth was as clear as the skies without a hint of clouds. But why did Yami feel as if it was raining? Had everyone been out to get him. Even back where he use to teach, the same events occurred with him loving someone. But now it was different. He was truly in love with this boy and there wasn't a clear reason behind it. This wasn't the end… he was going to wait even if it killed him. His own body ached and he felt tears slowly rising in the pit of his stomach. Was all this true?

Finally engulfed in the sanctuary of his room Yugi threw himself upon his bed and let the tears stream gently down his face. He wanted out of everything, out of life out of misery and out of pain. How could all of this possibly happen to him? No, he was not going to think about this. Not now and not ever. He was going to move on and proving he was, he wiped the liquid satisfaction of his cheeks with the sleeve of his jacket and dived straight into a book. He was going to win this fight.

As for Yami, he spent his night tossing and turning in the king size bed of his small apartment. The silk satin sheets were entangling his limbs as he was bound to the mattress not willing to believe that he had actually been rejected. Had Yugi ever loved him? What was the real reason? Hoping to win against his Yugi's game he was going to act as if nothing happened but appear more appealing to Yugi even if he didn't know it is going to be directed at him.

Managing a little shut eye he was surprised at how fast morning drew and he quickly dashed to his closet. He knew exactly what he was going to wear. And pulling the pair out of his closet he grinned mischievously.


End file.
